


White Moonlight and Red Satin

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Lucifer In Love, Masturbation, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: Chloe Decker is a resourceful, by-the-book Police Detective whose career stalled until she met Lucifer Morningstar, a handsome nightclub owner with a passion for wine, women and song. Chloe grudgingly realized that he was the best partner she ever had and learned to like Lucifer despite his roguish ways. When unresolved sexual tension threatens to come between them, Lucifer acts. Will they ever find the complete love that they deserve?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in Lucifer are copyright Vertigo Comics/ Fox Television. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I'm writing this for fun only.

She waited for Lucifer as she positioned herself above him. He looked up at her, eyes filled with silent amazement as she slide onto his length, taking him inside her for the first time. Never taking his eyes from hers, he looks so vulnerable and in awe. She can’t believe this is happening. He compelled her with his voice not to look away and she had to admit, he mesmerized her. 

“Chloe!” 

“You feel so good,” Chloe mewled as Lucifer gently thrusting inside her. “Damn, Lucifer.” 

“Yes, Let it go, Love,” his words made her brave, their sounds of passion filling the room. “Chloe, let go.”

****************

Chloe abruptly sat upright, disoriented by unfamiliar her surroundings. Every instinct was on high alert as she surveyed a dark, unfamiliar room. It took her a moment to discern she was in a hotel room and then, she heard a loud, familiar snoring which made her sigh with relief. Lucifer slept next to her in the themed suite of a seedy hotel of which Chloe couldn’t remember the name. She and Lucifer were undercover, doing surveillance for a case. One hour had turned into several, their appetites satisfied by takeaway Asian cuisine and a highly inappropriate bottle of wine, all compliments of Lucifer. Somehow, Chloe had drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. She looked through a crack in the drapes from the bed, noticing the moon was much higher in the sky than it had been earlier in the evening. Chloe’s eyes widened as she became aware of her hand down the front of her unzipped jeans. Her fingers were resting on the bundle of nerves that gave her relief when she had a need to sate. She silently mouthed the word, “Crap.”

Somewhere, during the realization of her awkward situation, Lucifer’s snoring stopped. What Chloe hadn’t expected to hear was the ragged breathing coming from her partner next to her in bed. Chloe turned her head, hoping to hear Lucifer snort and see him turn over on his side, but the room was too quiet for either of them to be asleep. The red satin sheets felt hot against her flushed skin and she needed breathing room.

Lucifer turned on his side, facing Chloe with dark eyes locked on her. 

He kicked back the bedspread, his eyes gleaming faintly red in the white moonlight. Chloe bit her lip to stifle a moan building in the back of her throat at the sight of Lucifer’s hand covering the front of his trousers with his erection tenting the fabric. Lucifer’s dark eyes never left hers as he licked his lips and remained still. Chloe knew the situation was dangerously close to moving from awkward to regrettable. If she had any good sense, she’d get up with her back to Lucifer and say she had to use the bathroom. Yet, at that moment, inappropriate images of Lucifer’s naked body came back to haunt her and the timing couldn’t have been worse. Chloe had dreamed of Lucifer on several occasions, but nothing that a good vibrator or a cold shower hadn’t cured.

Or so she thought.

Chloe felt wetness pool in her panties, damp from the dream she had just had about her partner. What melted her resolve to jump out of bed was the lust, loneliness and an emotion in his eyes that she didn’t dare name. Lucifer remained where he rested and he swallowed hard, licking his lips in a way that made Chloe want to melt in a puddle beside him. In the harsh light of day, it remained easy to rebuff his innuendos, but in the dark of night, every desire and need within her became augmented.

Slowly, Chloe turned on her side to face Lucifer and she heard his breath catch, breaking the silence lingering between them. Chloe closed her eyes, searching within herself for the final shred of sound judgment she possessed to get out of the bed before she got into trouble. 

“Chloe,” his voice, husky and longing, undid her without any hope of rescue. Her hand moved slowly beneath the denim of her jeans, eyes steady on Lucifer as he buried his head in a pillow, muffling the sound of a hoarse groan. “Please.”

“We can’t-” Chloe gasped, a coil of heat formed in her lower abdomen.

Lucifer remained still, letting his eyes glance away from Chloe’s gaze only to land on where her hand disappeared beneath the waistband of her jeans. Her fingers moved slightly against her hard numb and her hips arched against her fingers. Lucifer’s watching her made her feel simultaneously free and vulnerable, wishing she could get out of the thick denim and guide Lucifer’s hand to her folds to take care of the unspoken need that had taunted since they first met. She wanted him to watch her come undone and let him see what he did to her. Just once. Let the regrets fall where they may. Later.

“Shh, Love,” Lucifer softly murmured as his hand began moving up and down his own length while the other unzipped his trousers, releasing his shaft from its confines. Chloe watched in silent shock as he began pleasuring himself from base to head. “Together, now.”

Lucifer synchronized his motions to match hers and Chloe couldn’t help but moan as the most beautiful masculine sounds came from deep within him. Chloe pushed down her jeans, shucking them off to the side of the bed and saw Lucifer mirror her action with his trousers. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms and let his hand travel to her slick, wet folds. Chloe followed suit with more bravado than she felt, letting her fingers run down his erection and caress his heavy sack. Lucifer's hips arched toward her, thrusting into her hand while his eyes never left hers.

“This is what you do to me, Chloe,” his voice sounded uneven and broken to her ears. She gave into temptation, leaning down to capture Lucifer’s lips in a kiss and tasting every groan and gasp that escaped him. “Every moment of every day.”

"Lucifer, think about this. This can change everything."

“Chloe, I’m-” Lucifer pulled Chloe atop him so that her body covered his. With one harmonious move, he thrust upward while she let her folds slide across him as their touched for the first time.

Chloe eyes widened as he turned slightly so that he exploded against her hip and his thumb pressed into her, making her implode. They watched each other in awe as climax washed over them. When the last of the tremors faded, Lucifer pulled Chloe into his embrace and her head rested in the crook of his shoulder. Time stopped for her as they remained in each other’s arms as they exchanged slow, lingering kisses. She saw the sheen of perspiration on his brow and felt his lips press kiss to hers

“Chloe,” Lucifer began and he felt her finger press against his lips. 

“This is okay, Lucifer,” she whispered. “We’re fine.”

He watched her as she went to the rest room and came out a few minutes later, looking composed as she always did. She saw a look of naked vulnerability cross Lucifer’s features, the exact expression she’d seen only once when had touched the scars on his back.

“Chloe, I have to know,” Lucifer said. “What does this mean?”

“Everything?” she countered, returning to bed to snuggle beside him and into his welcoming arms. Lucifer propped himself up on one elbow, staring down at her. Taking his free hand, she pressed her lips into his palm. “Are you leaving?”

“Bloody hell, no.” he chuckled. “I’ve been waiting to shag you for quite some time, Detective.”

“You are such an ass.” she laughed, rolling her eyes.

“I meant every word, Chloe,” his eyes heated with an intensity she had seen only rarely. “I’m yours if you’ll have me.”

“I think it goes both ways,” she admitted, not daring to name what had occurred between them. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow, but I think we’ll like the answer.”

Lucifer drew her close to him, placing light kisses on her brow and lips and she held him close. She was alone and he was broken, but together, they were restored. Lucifer didn’t worry about what came with sunrise, because that night, Chloe was in his arms and he knew he was in her heart without words being said.


End file.
